Exclusive Right
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: Alex regularly plays a game that is dedicated to insulting Justin. But she cares about him more than she lets on. Or maybe it's just the prospect of someone else besides her teasing Justin that bothers her. Oneshot set somewhere in the second season.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. That would be wishful thinking. :)

* * *

><p>Alex popped another skittle into her mouth and grinned. "Okay, my turn!" She was normally never this cheerful during the walk to school. After all, it was so early in the morning. Alex felt it was pointless to wake up before noon to go to a place to <em>learn<em>.

But the Justin game always brightened the start of her day. She loved pointing out his flaws and silly habits and then laughing about them. The activity made the walk to school almost bearable.

Harper sighed and turned to face her friend. "Alex, it's always your turn. You _know _I don't play this game. I don't like it! It's rude and disrespectful and Justin really does not deserve - "

Alex rolled her eyes and cut her best friend off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, he is kind and compassionate and practically godly. Got it."

Harper blinked. "Oh my _gosh, _Alex! Where did you learn the word compassionate? I'm really proud of you!"

Alex couldn't help but grin. "Picked it up while eavesdropping on my mom and dad. Pretty good, right? It's four syllables," she smirked. "And nice job on trying to distract me, but it's still my turn," she pointed out. She paused before finally saying: "Justin is a walking dictionary of knowledge who has only his dolls to share it to. Double insult! See what I did there? I pointed out his nerdiness _and _his lack of a social life. I am _good_."

Harper groaned. "You really shouldn't make demeaning Justin into a game. It's seriously not nice!"

"I shouldn't do a lot of things, psh. What are you gonna do?" Alex cast her friend a sympathetic look. "Though if it really bothers you, I suppose we can play the game with Max," she conceded. "But honestly – it would be easier to list the _normal _things he does."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before Alex finally came up with something presentable. "Maxie took a shower this morning!" Her voice carried just the smallest hint of pride.

Harper wrinkled her nose and stared incredulously at her best friend. "You mean he doesn't do that everyday?"

Alex shrugged in a way that clearly answered the question. But she merely raised her eyebrows before saying something about how Harper would rather not know.

"And so we're back to Justin! Great, I have plenty more. Let's see…"

"No, Alex!" Harper interrupted. "You have to appreciate him more."

"I'm pretty sure you appreciate him enough for the both of us. If you got over this silly crush of yours, you'd be able to play this game with me. I promise, it's fun!"

She was met with the adamant shaking of Harper's head. "I appreciate him just enough. For example! Take a look at my ghost themed dress. I saw Justin reading a book about ghosts, _so _I made an outfit to correlate with his current interests," she finished with pride.

Alex raised her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. She had noticed her friend's goofy outfit, but hadn't planned on mentioning it. She usually never did. "Seriously, Harper. Not even your crazy outfits can keep me from playing this game. My next one is: Justin is weird because at age sixteen he enjoys drinking tea and taking baths." She giggled and pushed open the school's front door. "He's weird, right?"

"He's being bullied," was Harper's only response.

"I thought you weren't playing the game. I'm impressed Harper, I - " Alex stopped and frowned. "What do you mean he's being bullied? I haven't said anything to his face yet; I haven't even seen him this morning. What are you talking about?"

She glanced over to see what Harper was staring at and scowled. Justin was indeed being bothered by a couple of the bigger clowns that dominated the halls. One of them had him pinned against the lockers, demanding he write his English paper.

Alex glared at the scene in front of her. "Dumb losers ruining my morning. No one teases Justin except me. That is my personal and exclusive right," she muttered darkly. "Here, hold this." She handed a stunned Harper a pile of books and a bag of skittles before storming towards the lockers.

Harper scampered after her with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Aw Alex, you care!"

"I do not!" She met Harper's all knowing skeptical grin with a reluctant smile of her own. "Maybe just a little. He's _my_ dork, and teasing him is _my_ exclusive right," she said again. "Psh, you know I don't share."

Harper's smile grew wider. "And the word exclusive is even more impressive than compassionate!" She followed her best friend eagerly. Alex defending Justin? Always a sight to see.

"Hey, dimwit. My brother is so smart that if he wrote your paper, it would be so good, that no teacher would even _believe _that you wrote it. And anyways – he doesn't answer to you. He answers to _me_. So back off and leave him alone," she warned.

Justin flushed, surprised at the sight of Alex defending him. Actually, when he stopped to think about it – he was surprised at the sight of her in school at all. And on _time_. Beyond strange.

He realized his ego should be hurt since his little sister was helping him. He should probably be embarrassed and crushed. After all, the typical roles were completely reversed. But the two of them had always been so unconventional. And somehow he was touched. All the same, he managed to choke out a weak refusal. "Alex, don't."

"Quiet, dork. I am trying to help you here," she stomped her foot and shot him a glare. He quieted immediately. She did have a point. Although for someone who was determined to protect him, she certainly wasn't treating him special. But he kind of expected that.

Justin smiled at her, taking in her ticked off expression. Aww, she cared. He was so preoccupied with her face that he never saw her reaching for the wand inside her boot. Neither did the dumb kid.

The bully was so taken aback that he merely frowned at Alex before finally saying, "It must suck to be related to that nerd." He left it at that. After all, he didn't fight girls.

He turned on his heel and walked off. Justin pushed himself off the lockers and turned to Alex. "You didn't have to do that."

She grabbed Harper's arm and rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't do a thing."

As he watched the bully retreating down the hall, Justin couldn't help but notice that the letters on his jacket that only minutes ago had read "Super Cool" now looked a lot like "Mindless Fool".

He laughed. Classic Alex. He wasn't sure if she had done it because she genuinely cared, or if she was mad that someone else was torturing him, other than herself. He had a feeling it was a mix of both.

He saw the girls walking in the other direction, headed for class. They were still within earshot and he heard his sister say, "He's afraid of horses and of heights. Loser," she giggled.

Yup, definitely a mix of both. He knew that Alex cared more than she would ever admit. But he also knew that when it came to making his life miserable – she held the exclusive right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Random idea that popped into my head. I realize I could have probably developed it further and made Alex's defense more impressive, but I decided to keep it all super simple. Harper and Alex's conversation was my favorite part of all this to be honest, haha. :)

Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review if you did – I love to hear from people! Tips and constructive criticism are always welcomed as well. :)


End file.
